2019 Atlantic hurricane season (HH)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a annual event in the history of Atlantic tropical cyclone formation. The season was above-average with 16 storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes, as well as 1 Category 5. Dorian struck NYC in July as a moderate tropical storm bringing flooding and gusty winds, but only causing mostly minor damage. Fernand struck Miami as a strong TS in early August, bringing hurricane-force wind gusts and causing $TBD billion dollars in damage. Humberto was the strongest storm of the season and became the 2nd strongest Atlantic hurricane on record, only behind Wilma of 2005. Humberto slightly weakened before landfall but was still 180 mph when it moved onshore in S Alabama, causing extreme devastation. It weakened slowly over land, entering Tennessee still as a C5. Humberto entered Ohio as a C3, although soon after weakening to a C2 as it directly struck Lancaster and Bremen. Humberto eventually turned extratropical over northern Pennsylvania. With a total of $TBD billion dollars of damage and TBD deaths, Humberto was one of the deadliest Atlantic hurricanes and the most destructive Atlantic hurricane on record. Jerry caused flooding issues when it struck SE Florida as a weak TS. Karen impacted the Azores while a weak hurricane, causing moderate damage on the island and TBD deaths. Olga became a major hurricane in late November, hitting W Florida at peak intensity, and later causing heavy rain and gusty winds in the NE, as well as a few tornadoes in CT, RI, and SE MA. Timeline Storms Hurricane Barry During mid June, a tropical wave moved across Africa. By June 23, the wave exited Africa and a portion split off. The main portion went on to become Chantal, while the portion that split off moved NW throughout the next week. By June 30, the wave was located NE of the Bahamas and was developing more convection. With low shear and decently moist air, the NHC designated the system as Tropical Depression Two at 06:00 UTC on July 1. Two initially moved north; however steering currents became erratic and Two did a loop until finishing it on July 3. Shear was basically nonexistent with very moist air. At 00:00 UTC on July 4, Two intensified into a tropical storm and was given the name Barry. Barry continued on a northward motion before turning to the NW slightly. Barry began rapid intensification, becoming a hurricane by 18:00 UTC on July 4. Rapid intensification continued through July 5, with Barry becoming a major hurricane by 12:00 UTC on July 5. However, dry air entered the northern portion of Barry and began to weaken the system, with Barry falling briefly to a category 2 system. However, Barry intensified back to 115 mph, just as it made landfall on Wilmington, NC. Barry rapidly weakened as a cold front rapidly approached it, and at 12:00 UTC on July 7, Barry was absorbed into the cold front over northeastern VA. Barry caused major damage where it made landfall. All trees in the area sustained damage; an estimated 1.3 million fell across NC and VA. Almost all houses in the landfall area were severely damaged, and several homes were destroyed, especially poorly constructed homes. The storm caused widespread power outages, with Wilmington being completely darkened. An estimated total of 2 million lost power from Barry across North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, and Delaware. The remnants of Barry caused power outages as far north as Worcester, Massachusetts. A storm surge of 8-10 feet was reported in NC, with localized storm surges as high as 12 feet. In addition, Barry indirectly caused severe flooding in New England from it's remnant moisture. Overall, Barry caused $8.6 billion dollars in damage and 17 deaths. Due to the damage, Barry was retired and replaced with Bernard for the 2025 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Destructive seasons